Star Wars: The Fall
by pittpenguin13
Summary: Before he became the ruthless Dark Lord, Darth Vader was a Jedi. Until he helped cause the Fall of their very order. Follow Lord Vader as he carries out his masters wishes while trying to figure out just who is Darth Vader. Meanwhile, several planets adjust to imperial rule, while senators and leaders all across they begin to wonder; is there anyway to save themselves?
1. Prologue

Star Wars: The Fall

Prologue

Darkness. If it can even be called that. Total nothingness with no end in sight. Voices whispering from all angles. Some words were able to be made out. The rest, a constant, frustrating mumble to drive anyone mad. A tiny crack of light allows a small sliver of hope. A tiny boy, no older than 4 or 5, crawls as quickly as possible to freedom. His tiny hands pound of the slab floor, which soon changes to a coarse grainy substance. With strength and willpower, the child starts a run, little legs moving like a blur. Sand kicks in the air and a soft, clear voice calls out.

"I'm Padme"

The boy tumbles, crashing hard onto the…hard floor? Beautiful, ceramic tile sat surrounded by large glass windows while 12 chairs made out the edge of the room, each occupied by shadows. The boy stands, a little taller than he was before. One of the shadows, one with a long head, cleared his throat.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother"

The floor opens up and the child falls and falls, ending up in a small hut where the sand returned. A fire crackles in the center of the hut. A silhouette of a woman is cast on the wall, long hair pulled up in a bun.

"Annie…so proud… I missed you so much… I love you."

The fire bursts and what was once a child, is now a young adult, much taller and a more prominent tan. This man feels an emotion taking over, vision turning red with anger. The opening to the hut is ripped open and it shows a large room, a room with a view so grand, it's saved for powerful people. The building stood so high that the ground could not be seen. The gorgeous view was interrupted when the glass shattered and a yell echoed, then slowly faded away.

"Rise Lord Vader"

A terrifying, gravelly voice laughed. As the horrible sound continued the scenery once again shifted. Bright red and orange took shape as either waterfalls or rivers. Large mounds of molten rock stacked in various sizes. Large metal machinery that transported materials worked nonstop.

"Anakin…what have you done"

Emotions swirled into one uncountable inferno. Two figures stood facing one another, each daring the other to make the first move. What was once a tiny part of the man's mind, had grown to consume everything. Instead of watching from the outside, like it had done for twenty years, it had total control. The dark side. The men clashed with blinding speed, jumping and swinging with more power and control then 99 percent of the galaxies population could imagine. The machinery had become a battleground, cables being used as jousting ropes. Until it all collapsed. The metal poured into the flowing lava as the war raged on, down the river, the action hardly even slowing.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you"

Everything faded away until the darkness took over completely. Red lenses covered the man's eyes like a machine. Slowly multiple droids and equipment pieces came into view. A hooded man, now completely visible with a wrinkly face, stood off to the side.

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her."

Fury. Hatred. Crippling despair. Three incredibly powerful emotions caused heartache. All previous memories, those looked upon fondly and with love, vanished. Instead, all that could be seen, even though of was a thirst for revenge. And a lust for power.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Future additions will be much longer hopefully and updates should be weekly. Please leave all comments and criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _4 months since Order 66_

 **Planet: Corleone**

"Dad! Tell Stefan to that it's my turn"

Jack peered through the kitchen window to look at his set of 8 year old twins, Stefan and Edel. Stefan was the rule breaker, the one who found loopholes and exploited them. Outgoing, rambunctious and brilliant; this made Stefan one difficult to control child. Edel was both similar and completely different. While being just as brilliant, Edel was afraid of many things. Strangers and not following directions to a tee chief among them. Hiding in the shadows, not saying a word unless forced, was something all his teachers had discussed with Jack. Edel shared his brother's genius, although he was too scared to make that seen. This led to Stefan constantly picking on Edel and taking anything and everything Edel tried to play with.

"Stefan please give Edel his toy"

"Dad, you don't even understand. He's doing it all wrong. When you play with a ball you throw back and forth. You don't roll it on the ground like a-"

"Please Stefan," Edel interjected.

"Stefan just give it back to him. Now."

"Fine you baby. But, you're going to have to go get it"

Stefan stood up and heaved the ball towards the forest. Edel, without hesitation, sprinted after it.

Jack sighed. "Stefan, just why"

"It's enjoyable Father. Outsmarting him is the most fun thing to do out here since mom died. Why did we move out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"This cottage was your mom's. Passed down through generations, she always wanted to raise you two out here. Figured this would be the best way to honor her."

Stefan nodded. "I still wish we could go to school with other people our age. Edel, how do I put this, needs to associate himself better. Whoever passes through these woods scares him and he just hides under the bed until we're gone."

"I hope he grows out of it soon. Eventually, you will have to go school and it would be better if he wasn't so shy and anti-social"

"What's taking him so long anyway?"

Four figures burst through the forest. Four figures clad in glorious matching white armor. Edel accompanied them, roughly yanked behind, only to be tossed to the ground in front of Jack and Stefan. Two blasters were drawn the moment Edel was helped to his feet. Both Stefan and Edel hid behind their father's legs.

"How dare you touch my son in that manner. What is the meaning of this?"

"Corleone is now under Imperial rule. We are here to collect the taxes from this address."

"Taxes? Imperials? We're under the rule of the Galactic Republic not an Empire"

"Were under a Republic. Emperor Palpatine has made some changes. Hand over 85 credits"

"This is ridiculous. 85 credits? And what do you mean changes? The Jedi would never allow this"

The other soldiers drew their blasters. All four pointed straight at Jack. "The Jedi are gone. They were murderers and traitors to the Emperor. This is your final warning. The credits sir"

Jack took a second to think this through. Give them the credits, or risk the safety of everything he had left. He preferred the former. Before Jack could answer, Stefan decided to make things worse.

"Why don't you guys just get lost? No one wants to pay your taxes. And who dressed you with matching outfits"

The blasters shifted toward Stefan. Jack took the opportunity to put his hand on the pistol he used for hunting. Edel was shaking meanwhile Stefan stepped in front of Jack. Not wanting the protection.

"I think" Stefan moved close to the troops "that you're nothing more than wannabes." Stefan turned his back so he could look at Edel and his father. He met eyes with his brother, pointing them towards the opposite end of the clearing. At first, Jack was confused at what purpose this served. Then he realized he was telling them to run. Pride surged through Jack, amazed at the courage of this young 8 year old. Panic set in moments later. Those boys need each other, Edel without Stefan would be a disaster. Without thinking, Jack moved in front of Stefan, shoving him closer to his twin. The soldiers were stunned at the sudden movements and it gave enough time for Jack to fire his blaster twice. Thankfully, his boys were smart enough to get the idea. They darted off to the clearing as Jack threw himself at the two remaining troops. This proved to be a critical error as both men in their armor were too sturdy to just be knocked down.

Edel glanced back once Stefan had grabbed his hand. His Dad's faced was smashed by the butt of the rifle. Edel turned his head back around, stunned by what he had just witnessed. If Stefan had even noticed he didn't show it. He just yanked on his brother's hand, begging him to move faster. Voices were heard calling out but they went unanswered. Further and further into the trees they ran. This whole area was completely foreign territory. It wasn't until Edel's legs were begging for a break that Stefan pulled up and hid them behind a rock. A few minutes pass before either of them had enough breathe to speak.

"Stefan…our Dad….what just happened?"

"I think…this is bigger than us. We need to make our way to town. Find someone to help us."

"Dad's in trouble. They hit him really hard"

"He'll be alright. It's not like they're going to kill him or anything"

"Yeah it's…did you hear that?"

Both boys sat still listening for anything suspicious. Then, a snap of a twig. It was close, close from where they ran from.

"Careful Edel. We've got to keep moving. Just stay quiet and keep your eyes open"

A shadow cast over the rock along with the twins. Edel looked over his shoulder and saw one of the soldiers, only this time, the armor was splattered with specks of blood. The blaster was pointed right in between the eyes of Stefan.

"Don't move" the soldier cupped his shoulder "CC3829-1, I have the boys"

The radio commed back "Excellent. I've called for a transport to pick up the father. Meet back here in a few minutes.

"Got it"

The troop looked back at his prisoners "Well you heard him. Get up and moving."

Stefan, who hadn't relinquished Edel's hand, stood up complying. The soldier shoved them in front of him as they began the trek back to the cottage. After about thirty seconds, Stefan squeezed hands. The soldier was back on his comm system.

"Start heading to the capital when I make my move. I'll be right behind you"

Before Edel could even process what was said, Stefan leapt at the soldier, grabbing onto his helmet and the trooper swung around.

"Go now!"

Edel sprinted what he presumed to be north as the struggle continued. The sounds started to get further away as he heard a crash. Too scared to even see what caused, he sped up instead. Stefan's yell pierced Edel's eardrums until, that is, several blaster shots went off interrupting the noise. Edel ran and ran, unable to stop for fear of being captured. It could have been hours, or just minutes but Edel finally cleared the forest. He collapsed to his knees, tears finally started to pour down his face. In this moment, Edel finally processed what had just happened. The tears fell harder and harder and he realized something. For the first time in his life, Edel Simpkins was totally alone.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please comment with suggestions and improvements. Next chapter, Darth Vader.


End file.
